The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solar energy systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to solar energy driven systems for cooling, heating and electrical power generation.
Solar energy-driven systems are known that, for example, produce electrical power, or that heat water for heating of a structure, for example a dwelling. These systems, however, do not provide high utilization of the solar thermal energy and corresponding system performance. The unutilized thermal energy is lost as, for example, excess heat. The art would well-receive an improved solar energy driven system providing increased utilization of the solar thermal energy.